Take Me
by OhMyBart
Summary: My shy OC and Bart have been dating for the longest time. She's been nervous about showing anything but now she's decided that shes ready. LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON!


**Warning MATURE! Different Dalice from my Jason Todd story**

**~Bart**

I walked briskly into my apartment, trying to warm myself from the cold wind outside. You'd think that a superhero like me would be able to take the cold but no! I hate it! That's why my costume covers majority of my body unlike most of the female heroes. I wasn't like them. I didn't see myself as sexy or anything unlike Power Girl and Star Fire. However I did have a boyfriend, and he didn't seem to mind. His name was Bart. He was kind and gentle and would always complement me and make me giggle at his jokes. He tried to get more intimate once but I got to scared and he understood. But I honestly started to question my fears of letting him become more intimate. I mean, I was a 23 year old woman, I could manage to live a little, couldn't I? I sighed and started to talk to myself,

"Dalice, you need to assert yourself." I started to unzip my jacket, but kept talking, "Next time you see Bart you just gotta say, I. Am. Ready. I had every reason to be nervous when I was a teen with the titans but I'm older now. I'm more brave, I have a good job, I have a nice apartment, and I matured. Really I have since I was a teen." I took in a deep breath as I hung up my jacket. "So I am ready. Perfectly ready. Take me I'm yours." I stated then shook my head. "Great, now all I have to do is be able to tell that to him."

"You just did." I jumped at the voice, letting out a small yelp of surprise. In a blink of an eye I felt strong hand around my waist and someone's chin resting on my shoulder. It was Bart!

He had done this before, sneaking into my apartment to try to scare me and then hang out some but never before did I blurt out something so bold while he was there.

"Hey there angel." he smirked and he hugged my waste from behind tighter. I felt his hot breath on my neck and my face was red from embarrassment. "So, what were you saying you were ready for, exactly?" he inquired as he grabbed my bottom and gave it a squeeze. My brown eyes widened in shock but it felt good making me melt into his arms. I then realized that he asked me something.

"Er… I was… I was… I am… I am ready for… uh…." I stuttered, hardly able to say and coherent sentence.

"Nervous?" he inquired smugly. He liked making me stutter. I stepped away from his embrace and turned around to look him in the eyes. I was scared once again and his smirking face quickly turned to concern.

"Hey, Dalice, don't be scared. I didn't mean to scare you if I did." he informed lovingly as he slowly walked over to me and took my hand gently. His golden eyes met mine and I felt myself shrink under his look, feeling completely helpless.

"Dalice?" he questioned when I didn't say anything.

"Y-yes?" I said, trying to smile. He gripped my hand slightly tighter and he said in a whisper,

"You look like you need to sit down. Here, let's go sit on the couch." he pulled me gently over to the couch where I sat down and he sat with me. He put his arm around me and guided my head onto his chest and I laid there, listening to his heart beat. It was soothing and steady, and I felt like I could sleep there.

I felt Bart rubbing my back slowly and lovingly. It was amazing how he was Kid Flash, the speedster from the Teen titans, known for being super fast, but with every move that he made with me, it was always slow. Small steps.

I felt guilty for making him wait because that's all I made him do. He had to wait for me to be alright with being his girlfriend. He had to wait for me to be okay with him kissing me. He had to wait for me to be comfortable with him touching me. He had to wait for _everything_. And why? Because I was scared. Scared to trust. I was also scared of getting hurt.

"Bart?" I questioned in a whisper.

"Yes, Angel?" he inquired softly.

"I-I'm sorry for making you… wait." I sighed. He grinned slightly.

"Dalice, if you're not comfortable, then your not comfortable. I'm fine with it." I traced lazy circles on his chest.

"Well… I kinda think I'm ah, am. Ready I mean." I informed. Bart smiled broadly.

"You sure?" he questioned.

"Yes." I said but my head was screaming, _No! What are you doing?_ I was still mega nervous.

He looked me in the eyes, and pulled me in for a kiss. It was long and different from our other kisses. He explored my mouth with his tongue and even though that sounds unbelievably gross, I liked it, a lot.

I could feel my heart beating faster and my skin growing hot. His hands trailed up and down my back, then into my hair. My hands were resting on his strong chest.

Once we broke for air he smiled down at me.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you to." I answered back. He then picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room. Once he laid me on my back on my bed, he leaned down and started kissing me again.

The spot in-between my legs started getting very wet, and I was starting to not be able to think straight.

Bart broke off from the kiss to throw his shirt and pants off, which he did in a flash. I went to do the same but he did it for me, leaving me in a plain tan bra and not-so-fancy underwear. He was left in his boxers which had a tent in them.

My wings were freed when he took off my shirt. a lot of people mistook me for hawk girl but no, I was someone entirely different.

Bart looked down at me with lust in his eyes and slowly undid my bra and tossed it to the side. I immediately blushed, feeling ugly under his gaze as he stared at my mostly naked body. I was no Power Girl, or Starfire.

However, Bart looked at me lovingly, and whispered,

"Beautiful." he then started to kiss me again as his hands trailed down to massage my breasts. I moaned, never having that feeling before in my entire life. Bart kissed down my neck then to my right breast. In one movement my nipple was in his mouth and he sucked forcefully nipping a tad bit.

I moaned in pure pleasure, new to all the new feelings.

Bart then release his suction and paid attention to my left breast, making me moan a wriggle once again.

Bart trailed kisses down my body and reached where my underwear were. He cupped his hand on my groin and smirked.

"Already wet for me?" he chuckled. I didn't know what he meant by that. I knew I was wet but I didn't know why. I was honestly afraid that he thought I peed myself.

He hooked his finger around my underwear and tore them down, discarding them somewhere in the room. He then smiled.

"I'm sure I can make you wetter though." before I could even ask what he meant, I felt his tongue circling, tapping, and licking my folds. I immediately moaned in pleasure, feeling heat welling up in my stomach. He continued his torturous licking and I panted,

"Ba-Bart… Bart I… I… I'm gonna…" he stopped and looked up at me.

"Let it happen." he stated then returned to licking and I got sent off the edge and felt pure bliss. I squirted liquids from my area which surprised me but not Bart. He simply lapped it up afterwards.

"Now you're really wet." he smirked as he pulled down his boxers to reveal a very big very anxious looking cock.

_Wait, he's suppose to put that thing… inside me? _I thought slightly panicked. Bart hovered over me and looked me in the eyes with seriousness.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he inquired. I nodded my head.

"Yes. Yes I am." with that, he plunged into me, making me shriek in pain and tears started to well up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he whispered, kissing my tears away. He waited for me to get used to him and when I nodded my head, he started moving again.

The pain quickly faded to pleasure as he slowly pounded into me.

"Bart, please… faster." I pleaded and he obliged. Faster and faster.

"Oh! AH! BAAAAAAAART! AH! ERM! MMMM! OHHHHHHHHHH! BA-BART! YES! YES! RIGHT THERE! OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I exclaimed. I was so close but he pulled out. I buckled my hip but it met nothing. No friction. I looked up at Bart and whimpered, but he smiled down at me.

"I want to try something you might like." he informed. Y'know how Bart can vibrate through walls? Well he could just vibrate in general. And he could also make just his one certain area vibrate.

He pushed his vibrating cock in, hitting the perfect spot. It felt amazing!

" BART!" I moaned. Then I felt the wave again. I would be coming soon and no doubt he would as well. I started panting. "BA- BART! OH YES BART! AAAAAHHHHHHH! OHHHH! !" I screamed and came. He rode on top and came soon afterwards, then pulled out and hugged me lovingly.

"You can really scream." he smirked. I chuckled at his statement but then felt something tapping me on my leg. It was Bart's erection.

I smirked, and feeling more confident, reached down and grabbed it.

"Uh… ready for a round two?" he inquired. I smiled at him.

"Take me, I'm yours."


End file.
